


Off To The Nugget Place

by YourAverageFanboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, OT8, Polyamory, Pure Crack, Texting, This is just for laughs, all for some fucking nugs, crackheads, funny funny ha ha, reference to polyamory, somebody collect these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageFanboy/pseuds/YourAverageFanboy
Summary: loudfuck entered Eight Makes One Asylumloudfuck:YALLTo The Apple Core entered Eight Makes One AsylumTo The Apple Core:no.To The Apple Core left Eight Makes One Asylum
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & ATEEZ Ensemble, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Off To The Nugget Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lil gift for Ateez's 2 year anniversary. I hope everyone enjoys!

**loudfuck entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**loudfuck:** YALL

**To The Apple Core entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**To The Apple Core:** no.

**To The Apple Core left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**loudfuck:** YOU WOULDNT FUCKING GUESS

**hwamburger entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**yeo'regay entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**yeo'regay:** no.

**hwamburger:** No.

**yeo'regay left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**loudfuck:** WHAT I FUCKING FOUND

**Yun Hoein entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Yun Hoein:** oh god

 **mongo:** sum 1 save us all

 **loudfuck:** ON MY WALK TODAY!!!

**resident lucifer entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**resident lucifer:** wooyoung

 **resident lucifer:** please

 **resident lucifer:** what could possibly be so important

 **resident lucifer:** at 3am?

**Actual Lucifer™ entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Actual Lucifer™:** What is it, Woo? :)

 **loudfuck:** 10 FUCKING NUGGETS FOR 10 FUCKING DOLLARS

 **loudfuck:** THAT'S A DOLLAR PER NUG

**yeo'regay entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo:** wUt

 **Yun Hoein:** oh no

**To The Apple Core entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**yeo'regay:** suddenly i care abt what you have to say

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Holy shit

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Do you know how many nugs you can buy??

 **loudfuck:** DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NUGS YOU CAN BUY??

 **Actual Lucifer™:** $20? 20 nugs!

 **loudfuck:** $100

 **loudfuck:** 100 NUGS

 **Actual Lucifer™:** $500? 500 nugs!

 **loudfuck:** $1000 IS 1000 NUGS

 **loudfuck:** GUYS WE COULD GET 1000 NUGS *0*

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Woo, you're a genius!

 **resident lucifer:** woo, you're an idiot

**hwamburger entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger:** Wooyoung

 **hwamburger:** Do you know how much stress you'll cause the employees?

 **resident lucifer:** do you know how unhealthy it is eating 1,000 nuggets?

 **loudfuck:** wym?

 **loudfuck:** imma b gettin prOTEIN

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Protein!

 **mongo:** PROTEIN!

 **Yun Hoein:** PrOtEiN!

 **yeo'regay:** protein

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

**resident lucifer left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**To The Apple Core:** why is there a thudding noise coming from hyung's room?

 **hwamburger:** Stress. Stress is why.

 **loudfuck:** lul whats so stressful abt nugs?

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Yeah, Hyung, what's so stressful about nugs?

 **mongo:** yeah hyung whats so stressful abt nugs?

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

 **Yun Hoein:** ^^^^

**hwamburger left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**loudfuck:** now that the hyungs are gone

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Now that the hyungs can't shit on our parade

 **loudfuck:** WHO WANTS SUM NUGS‽

 **Actual Lucifer™:** EYE!

 **mongo:** EYE!

 **Yun Hoein:** eye!

 **yeo'regay:** i

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

 **yeo'regay:** okay, are you actually gonna say smth or are you gonna speak carrot?

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

 **yeo'regay:** okay but like

 **yeo'regay:** don't you say anything else?

 **To The Apple Core:** 🥕

 **yeo'regay:** words, jongho.

 **yeo'regay:** speak in fucking words.

 **To The Apple Core:** carrot.

**To The Apple Core was removed by yeo'regay**

**Yun Hoein:** yeo!

 **yeo'regay:** i did what had to be done

**To The Apple Core was added by Yun Hoein**

**yeo'regay:** it was for the best

 **To The Apple Core:** ...

 **yeo'regay:** ...

 **yeo'regay:** shit.

 **To The Apple Core:** fucking

 **To The Apple Core:** rUDE

 **yeo'regay:** oh, so nOw you speak

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^

 **loudfuck:** GUYS

 **loudfuck:** STOP ARGUING

 **loudfuck:** THINK ABT THE NUGS ;-;

 **yeo'regay:** oh yeah

 **To The Apple Core:** So, if we were all 6 to pitch in $166.67, we would have roughly $1,000 put together and we can split the nuggets once we get there.

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Okay, wOw

 **loudfuck:** Less do it!!

 **Yun Hoein:** ^^

 **To The Apple Core:** ^^^^

 **mongo:** ^^^^^^

 **yeo'regay:** okay, literally, fuck all of you.

 **Yun Hoein:** I mean, if you're up for that, then sure

 **Actual Lucifer™:** I'm down!

 **mongo:** yeosang, u shuld no every1's dtf u

**yeo'regay left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Actual Lucifer™:** Off to the nugget place?

 **loudfuck:** OFF TO THE NUGGET PLACE!!

**loudfuck left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Actual Lucifer™ left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo:** OFF TO THE NUGGET PLACE!!

**mongo left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**resident lucifer entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**resident lucifer:** wait, where are you guys going?

 **Yun Hoein:** off to the nugget place!!

**Yun Hoein left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**To The Apple Core:** 🥕

 **resident lucifer:** stop that

 **resident lucifer:** where are you going

**To The Apple Core left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**resident lucifer:** hwa, where are they going?

 **hwamburger:** To the nugget place, I assume.

 **resident lucifer:** and we're just going to let them??

 **hwamburger:** Yes?

 **resident lucifer:** no.

 **resident lucifer:** no we are not, and that is why we are going after them

 **hwamburger:** We are?

 **resident lucifer:** um, yeah?

 **resident lucifer:** why wouldn't we?

 **hwamburger:** Because they're adults and can do what they want?

 **resident lucifer:** wh-

 **resident lucifer:** eye-

 **resident lucifer:** NO, we're NOT letting them, because they are OUR KIDS and the shit THEY pull reflects on OUR parenting

 **hwamburger:** They are our boyfriends, and they will be fine.

**resident lucifer left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger:** *sigh*

**hwamburger left Eight Makes One Asylum**

•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.

**resident lucifer entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**resident lucifer:** i see you mother fuckers in the line

 **resident lucifer:** i swear to fuck, if you actually do it

**Yun Hoein entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Yun Hoein:** oooo, another one

**mongo entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo:** cAAAN YOU FEEEEEL

 **mongo:** tHe lOoOove tOnIiight

 **resident lucifer:** ew, no, pedophilia

**loudfuck entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**loudfuck:** GUYS I JUST PLACED THE ORDER WE'RE GETTING OUR THOUSAND NUGS

 **resident lucifer:** oh god...

 **loudfuck:** WE'RE GONNA GET DRUNK ON NUGS!!!

 **resident lucifer:** that's not-

 **Yun Hoein:** drunk on nugs!

 **mongo:** DRUNK ON NUGS!!

 **resident lucifer:** you know what?

 **resident lucifer:** fuck it.

 **resident lucifer:** i don't care if you die.

**resident lucifer left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger:** You guys are going to get sick.

 **loudfuck:** yOu GuYs ArE gOnNa GeT sIcK

**hwamburger left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**To The Apple Core entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**To The Apple Core:** They're handing us the first batch of nuggets

 **loudfuck:** IT'S NUG TIME, BABAY

•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.ゞ•.˚⚘ ⋆.*.

**loudfuck:** i never want to lay eyes on another chicken nugget for as long as i live.

 **hwamburger:** Told you.

 **Actual Lucifer™:** I'm sorry, Hyung

 **hwamburger:** You don't have to apologise to me, Sannie :) You technically didn't do anything wrong.

 **Actual Lucifer™:** No, not that

 **Actual Lucifer™:** I threw up in the main bathroom, and I tried cleaning it, but I threw up again

 **Actual Lucifer™:** Sorry

 **hwamburger:** Oh, fuck me.

**Yun Hoein entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo entered Eight Makes One Asylum**

**hwamburger:** Not like that!

**Yun Hoein left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**mongo left Eight Makes One Asylum**

**Author's Note:**

> *looks back at the unnecessary stress this fic has caused me*
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> *looks to my Ateez poster* The things that I do for you.
> 
> ALL JOKES ASIDE I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!! Comments are always appreciated UwU


End file.
